At Last
by Auriga Rose
Summary: What if Kaidan and Shepard finally got their happy ending? Kaidan/femShep, *ME and ME2 Spoilers*


**At Last**

**Chapter One: Hidden Intent**

_**Disclaimer: **__Bioware owns all. _

_**Note: **__Written for the Kaidan Alenko Appreciation Society and everyone else who played ME2 and just wants their happy ending already. Contains a few game spoilers. Based on my paragon/ruthless/spacer femShep. Reviews welcome._

Kaidan couldn't breathe. He was floating out in deep space, but he had forgotten to wear his hard suit. The lights of the stars around him began to twinkle in and out of focus. It was almost like they were mocking him. Kaidan clawed at his throat as he twisted and writhed in zero gravity. How had he gotten out here? He wracked his brain trying to remember, but the lack of oxygen made it difficult. The suns rose on the planet beneath him and illuminated a ship in the distance. It was the Normandy. The familiar vessel sailed toward Kaidan. He thought the ship was coming to rescue him, but as it sailed past his head he realized it was being chased. A sudden stream of pale light pierced the Normandy's hull and engulfed it in flames. Particles of debris slammed against Kaidan's body and the blast sent him flying. He knocked into something solid and realized with a start that it was a window. He was now inside a shuttle looking out at the wreckage. His eyes turned to where he had been mere moments before, but someone else was there now. Kaidan stared helplessly as she flailed through deep space. There was a breach in her suit, and a steady stream of air was escaping. He watched as she grabbed desperately at the holes trying in vain to cover them, and then Kaidan woke with a start.

"Don't tell me it's time to get up yet," Shepard yawned as she turned on to her side. Kaidan stared at the woman beside him. He took in her athletic form hopelessly tangled in the sheets. Her short black hair was mussed from sleeping and her violet eyes were barely open. She was beautiful and safe. It had just been a dream. He felt his body relax in relief. Shepard squinted at the clock and groaned.

"Why the hell are you awake?" she asked rubbing her eyes. "We don't have to report back for another five hours". Kaidan didn't respond. He was sitting up now with his back against the headboard. Shepard recognized the look of sadness in his puppy dog eyes.

"Did you have the dream again?" she asked her brow knitting in concern. Kaidan nodded. She sighed and snuggled up against his chest allowing his strong arms to encircle her petite frame. Shepard wondered if it would always be like this or if one day the nightmares would go away. She knew it wasn't her fault that she had died, but every time Kaidan got like this she couldn't help but feel guilty. She hated to see him in pain.

"I'm right here," she said reaching up to cradle his face in her hands. "I can't do anything about the time we lost, but I'm here now". She hoped it would be enough. Kaidan smiled sadly and gently removed her hands.

"I know," he said in the gruff voice Shepard had come to love. "I just…I think about those two years, and I don't think I could take going through that again."

"I'm pretty sure you don't have to worry about that," Shepard replied thinking of the bizarre set of events that had separated and then ultimately reunited them. The corners of Kaidan's mouth pulled up slightly as he considered the improbable nature of the past few years. It was adorable.

"We've already lost so much time," he said his expression growing serious. "I don't want to waste another second". Shepard pressed herself against him seductively.

"Mmm," she purred. "I like where this is going". Kaidan pulled away from her slightly and took her hands in his own.

"I'm serious Shep," he said gazing into her sparkling eyes. He suddenly seemed nervous. Shepard placed a light kiss on his cheek.

"I am too," she laughed. Kaidan rubbed the back of his neck at the site of his amp jack. It was an old habit that Shepard recognized as a sign of anxiety. Her brow knit in confusion.

"You okay?" she asked growing concerned.

"I'm fine. I just—." Kaidan climbed out of bed and began pacing the room. Shepard was becoming increasingly worried as she watched him. His shoulders were tense and his mouth was drawn into a hard line. He seemed to be having trouble forming sentences.

Kaidan stopped midstride and looked at her. She was sitting on the bed clutching the blankets to her chest with an apprehensive look in her eye. He realized his actions were alarming her and he felt a brief pang of guilt. Running a hand through his thick hair Kaidan reached down and opened a small drawer next to the bed. Was he really going to do this? He peered back at Shepard.

She was gazing up at him uncertainly one eyebrow raised in confusion. She hated that eyebrow. It was a constant reminder of how her life had changed. Before the Normandy had gone down there had been a pale scar running through it. A scar, which Cerberus had had the audacity to heal. Shepard had always liked her scars. They were a part of her. She had earned them. Like the slight bump in the bridge of her nose she had received from a Batarian slaver who'd cracked her face open with his rifle butt. A lesser woman would have been self-conscious and had her nose reset, but to Shepard it was a reminder of what she'd been up against at Torfan. She was a remarkable woman—smart, courageous, stunning. Kaidan reached a hand into the drawer, and paused. Instead of pulling something out he slunk down onto the bed.

"I'm tired of the Alliance and the Reapers and the whole damn galaxy keeping us apart," he said. "I want to be with you." A small blush worked its way up his cheeks and Shepard noticed that his hands were shaking slightly. She steadied them with her own.

"I feel the same way Kaidan," she said tenderly. Had he been worried that she didn't? Was that why he seemed so nervous?

"I know. I just—I need something tangible. Something that's just ours. Something that can't be taken away." He searched her eyes for understanding before glancing nervously at the nightstand. What was he hiding? Kaidan reluctantly dragged his hands away from Shepard's and reached into the drawer. He pulled out a small box. Shepard's expression shifted from confusion to utter shock, and Kaidan swallowed hard. This was not the way he had planned on doing this. He opened the box and placed it in her hand. Her eyes widened. It was a ring. Shepard stared dumbly at the thin band of dark metal. There was no big flashy stone in the middle, and for that she was grateful. Shepard had never been a jewelry person. Most personal adornments went against Alliance regs, and she hated wearing civilian dress even when she was off duty. But this ring was different. It was perfect. She ran her thumb over the intricately engraved characters that ran along the band's length. She recognized the script as quarian.

"It says Keelah se'lai," Kaidan explained. She looked at him puzzlement clouding her features. He sighed and mentally kicked himself for his stupidity. Why had he picked that ring? She wasn't religious. She wasn't even quarian.

"Tali," he began fighting back the uncomfortable flutter in his gut. "Tali said…it would protect you in battle". The words sounded foolish to his own ears, but Shepard smiled. It was the phrase Kal'Reegar had used when they fought the geth colossus on Haestrom. It was a sort of prayer—both a way of wishing good luck and a battle cry. Shepard liked it. It suited her perfectly.

"I know our lives are complicated and things are never going to really settle down, but…I just want us to have something normal". Kaidan hoped he was making sense.

"Marry me Shep," he whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too," she responded and for the first time Kaidan saw tears in her eyes.

"Is that a yes?" he asked. She grinned.

"That's a yes". Kaidan had never been so happy.


End file.
